Innocence Lost (Dean Ambrose,OC,Seth Rollins Fanfic)
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: Vivianna Flores is a bartender who hasn't dated any guy at all. And even though she works at a bar, she hasn't had a drink in her life or even partied. What happens when she is in a love triangle between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins? Who will she choose? What will become of them?
1. Chapter 1

Another day was spent at the bar. Making drinks for people who wanted to get their buzz on and what not. Another day where I slaved behind the bar making other peoples' drinks, wishing I could make one of my own but knew I was forbidden, too. If only this day in particularly was over.

My name is Vivianna Flores. I work as a bartender.

Each day I've seen both men and women come to drink their sorrows away or simply buy someone a drink and try to hit others up. Some of it was sad, some if it was cute. I've been single for years now. And I'm not even mad or angry or sad. Being single was pretty great. I suppose. But that didn't matter now, because I had my own life ahead of me again. I honestly thought I would never date.

Until now.

As I was serving a customer their drink, my eyes happened to catch sight of a really sexy but mysterious guy at the end of the bar.

He had sandish brown curly hair that went past his ears. He had a earring in his left ear and a small silver chain around his neck. He had on a biker jacket and a black shirt. His face was decorated by a small beard that looked like stubles. I was weak at the knees instantly, but tried to keo my cool. I had left my post to go to the bathroom to check my makeup. I have no idea why though. It's not like he was going to want to get my number or anything. Feeling hella stupid, I came back out of the bathroom.

My friend Simone came rushing towards me.

"Vivianna! Are you okay? I saw you rushing into the bathroom!"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a slight emergency is all."

"You need anything?"

"I just need to regain my composure because...this guy..."

Simone's eyes got big and wide. "What guy? What did he do? I'LL KILL HIM"

"Simone! No! There was this guy at the end of the bar who looks sexy as hell!"

Simone then smirked at me. "Ah, I see what this is! Vivianna, are you actually FALLING for this guy? Or ANY guy for that matter?"

I looked down at my feet.

"I take that as a yes."

I remained silent and continued to stare at my feet.

"Vivi, it's okay if you like someone. You've been single for like EVER. Say, you haven't even told me if you lost your virginity or not?"

By then, I was gawking in her face.

"I gotta go Simone! See you after work!"

I quickly brushed past her to head back to my post. I didn't want to admit to her that I was still a virgin at the age of 26. Yes, 26.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear someone calling out to me.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I looked up and stared straight into the eyes of the guy I saw before I jolted to the bathroom.

Right then and there, I wanted to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me miss?" the man from earlier said again.

"Yes, sir? How can I help you?" I managed to say.

"May I have another scotch please?" he asked.

I quickly made him another drink and served it to him quickly.

"I'm so sorry about that!" I said. I was making a complete ass out of myself without even trying hard. I began to feel my face get red and hot.

"Something wrong? Everything okay?" the man asked. He was showing legit concern now.

"Oh no, it's fine," I lied. _DAMMIT._

The man took a drink from his glass and looked up at me.

"You know, I think you look quite beautiful this evening, if you don't mind me saying so. My name's Dean. What's your name pretty lady?"

"Vivianna," I said without hesitation but still with shock.

"Vivianna," Dean repeated. "Beautiful name."

"Thanks," I said. By this time, I was flustered.

"No problem. You know, I've seen you here everytime I come in for a drink. I've noticed that you don't look too happy to be here all the time," Dean said.

I began picking at my fingers.

"Yeah, well, I'm just trying to do what I have to is all, you know, pay the bills and everything..." I said, truthfully.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Would you like to go out after work?" Dean asked.

I couldn't believe that he wanted to take me out on a date already. Oh. My. Buddha.

"Sure," I accepted. "As a matter of fact, my shift is over anyway. Let me grab my coat."

I rushed to the back room to get my purse and coat. Simone was in the back getting her stuff too.

"I'm going on a date," I said swiftly, ignoring her stare at me while I got my stuff.

"Vivi, I want you to tell me all about it," Simone said. "And don't leave anything out!"

"Okay, I won't!"

I left the bar finally and met up with Dean.

"Alright, let's go."

Me and Dean went outside. The air felt nice and clear outside.

"You have a car?" Dean asked me.

"No, I don't. It's in the shop. I take the bus," I replied.

"Shame. I'll take you home afterwards, too. Okay?" Dean offered.

"Thanks," I replied smiling.

We arrived at IHOP because I had a craving for blueberry waffles and a strawberry smoothie.

Me and Dean talked and laughed for two hours in the restuarant about anything that came to mind. Whether it was about me or Dean's childhood to what we would like to do 10 years from now. Dean gave off this aura as the guy your parents would HATE for your daughter to bring home and date. But overall, he was a great listener and his eyes were something to look into.

After dinner, he took me back home.

"You want me to walk you to your apartment?" he offered.

"No, thanks. I got it. Thank you anyway. Thanks for dinner," I said.

"No problem. Oh." Dean reached into his glove department and pulled out a piece of paper with a pen. He scribbled something down quickly and handed it to me.

"Here's my number," Dean said, giving it to me. "Call me."

"I will."

I took the paper and put it in my purse. I walked to my apartment and digged for my keys.

I heard my next door neighbor's door open and out came another equally handsome man like Dean stepped out.

His hair was colored blonde on the right side of his gorgeous brown hair. It was pulled up into a messy small bun behind his head. He wore Glamor Kills shirt with a pink piggy on it with white wings. It looked pretty cute. he had denim skinny jeans and black and white covnerses to match. I thought I died righ then and there.

"Hi there, Vivianna. How are you this evening?" he asked.

Somehow I was so dumbfounded I forgot his name.

"It was good...um what's your name again? I'm sorry!"

"Seth," he said with a smile.

"Right. Sorry about that," I said.

"No, it's alright. Well, I'll see you later," I said.

"See you."

With that, I grabbed my keys out of my purse, unlocked my door, entered into my apartment, and closed the door behind me.

I threw everything down and ran to my room and threw myself on the bed.

I couldn't believe that I was falling for two men at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. Luckily, I was off Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. I could enjoy my days off. But something was bothering me. I couldn't help but feel stuck between a rock ad a hard place.

I went back into the living room and picked up my purse and pulled Dean's number out. I was debating on whether or not I should call him. Or simply text him. Each time I thought about Dean, Seth would also pop up in my head. Both men were irresistable. But I had to pick one or the other...

After having an eternal fight inside my head, I decided to text Dean.

_"Hey."_

I waited for a response. After two minutes:

_"Hey. Who is this?"_

I could've slapped myself for not telling him that it was me at first.

_"Sorry about that. It's Vivianna."_

_"Oh hey, darling. How are you?"_

_"I'm good. I have a slight headache. How are you?_

_"I'm doing good. Are YOU ok though?"_

_"Yeah. I'll surivive. Thank you for last night. :) "_

_"No problem. :p"_

_" :-) "_

_"Say, can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah, sure go ahead, shoot."_

_"You like bad boys?"_

_"Um...what do you mean? :o "_

_"You know...viligilante type guys. People who are the anti-heros, the outcasts..."_

_"I am not sure to be honest. :o I don't think of you that way."_

_"I just wanted to tell you something before we go any further: I am not going to hurt you in anyway. But I have a fucked up history. It's...just that I don't want to hurt you is all."_

_"It's okay. I'm not going to judge. Hey, would you like to come over in another hour?"_

_"Sure thing. What time?"_

_"In the next hour or so. I'm going to get dressed and order some pizza and wings. How does that sound?"_

_"Sounds like a winner. I'll pay."_

_"But you're my guest!"_

_"What did I say? :p "_

_" Ohhhh alright! ^_^ See ya when you get here!"_

_"See ya!"_

I got dressed and was slipping on my toms when I heard a knock on my door. I answered it and there stood Seth, glistening with sweat. He had on no shirt and only running shoes and running trunks on.

"Hey, I bought you something," Seth said, with the most beautiful smile on his face. His beard was nice and made his smile better.

He handed me a chocolate cake.

"Oh thank you!" I said, taking the cake.

"I was jogging around town and I decided to buy you a cake. To be honest, I like you. Hope that doesn't weird you out in anyway," Seth said.

Right then and there I wanted to yank Seth into my place, close the door, lock it, push him down onto the floor, dump the cake on him, and eat it off of his chest.

"No, it doesn't at all," I said, despite the hot and steamy thoughts I was thinking at the moment. I didn't mention that I was having company over.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow," Seth said. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

Thirty minutes later, there was another knock at the door. This time it was Dean.

"Hey there," I said, once I opened the door.

"Hey pretty lady," Dean said. "May I come in?"

"Of course," I said, smiling.

"Damn, that pizza looks delicious as hell," Dean said.

I chuckled. I made him a plate and me and him then retreated to the couch to watch Netflix. Not much, no, but it was still fun nevertheless. We watched The Exorcist twice and Friday the 13th three times. I was so into our little date, I lost track of time.

"Oh! It's getting late. Damn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you too long," I said.

"No, that's alright. Besides," Dean said scooting next to me. "I like you."

Before I knew it, Dean gently grabbed my face and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

There comes a time in life where you debate whether or not you're doing the right thing in life. There comes a time in life when you ask yourself: is this right? Or is this wrong? Is this person meant to be with me? Am I meant to be with that person? Will this work? What if it doesn't? Will we end on good terms? Or will we end on bad terms? Does he love me? Do I love him? Why is everything happening to me all at once?

These thoughts were racing through my head while Dean's lips were locked onto mine. I tasted a bit of nicotine on his lips. He must smoke here and there...

I didn't realize that my eyes were closed until they miraculously opened quickly and saw Dean's face locked onto mine. I decided to slowly close my eyes and embrace Dean for a little while until we finally broke our kiss.

"Dean..." I whispered. "I...um..."

Dean looked directly into my eyes without saying a word. His eyes were telling me everything. He loved me already. He adored me. But he also warned me about his past. Asked me if I liked bad boys. Warning me to be careful of him. But for some reason, this is what drifted me towards him more. It's like I needed him now more than ever. I couldn't get him out of my system. It's like he was apart of me and I finally found my other missing half.

Dean then grabbed me and embraced me in a bear tight hug. I layed my head into his chest and listened to the geunine sound of his heartbeat. Slow and steady. My heart was going faster like a train on a traintrack. I couldn't even think straight now. All of a sudden, Seth's face reimerged into my head. I couldn't tell Dean I was also falling for my next door neighbor. I just couldn't do that. I couldn't crush Dean like that at all. At this point, all I could do was lay in Dean's arms and listen to his heartbeat to soothe me. Soon, Dean spoke up.

"You want me to come back tomrrow?"

I bit my lip. "How about the day after?"

"Alright."

He let go and me and grabbed my hand. I walked him to the door.

"Goodnight, love." Dean said, planting another kiss on my lips.

"Night." I said in a whisper.

I sadly watched as Dean disappeared out of my door and went to his car. I closed the door and sighed. I couldn't believe that actually happened. Then, the though of Seth...

I slumped back to kitchen to wash dishes when I heard a knock at the door. I thought Dean must've left something so I went back to the door. Instead, it was Seth.

"Hi, Seth!"

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Seth stepped in. This time he was wearing a t-shirt covering up his beautiful torso and another pair of skinny jeans that were slightly sagging off his butt. HIS OH SO CUTE BUTT.

"So wha-"

I was pinned against the door, with my arms above my head. Seth's smooth lips were onto mine's.

It was déjà vu all over again.

Seth broke the kiss and looked into my eyes with lust. His brown eyes were elegant and they looked deep into my soul.

"I want you."


	5. Chapter 5

If this day wasn't the weirdest day of my life, than I don't know what to say.

I sat in my bathtub, trying to relax, but to no avail.

Two different men. Both kissed me in the same night. I didn't know what to do with myself really. I mean, like, it couldn't believe this shit was happening to me of all days. I wanted so desperately to kiss them both again for some reason even tough my mind was telling me something else.

I didn't want to hurt their feelings but I knew this couldn't keep going on forever. I decided to text Simone later.

Once I settled into bed, I checked my phone to see what time it was. It was only 9:30. This was quite early for me but after today, I was calling it a day. I then texted Simone:

_"Hey girl. You up?"_

_"Yes ma'am! How goes it?"_

_"Good. But I'm now stuck in a sticky situation. :/ "_

_"What happened? :O Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah. I guess. Remember the guy I told you about at work? Yeah, well, I went out to eat with him afterwards then today I invited him over. And he kissed me. On top of that, my next door neighbor, who's equally as hot as him, kissed me too."_

There was a few minutes of silence. I bit the nail of my thumb, anxiously awaiting her answer.

Finally:

_"Girl, are you playing them? Or are they scheming together?"_

_"No! I am not playing anyone and they have no clue the other exists."_

_"Damn, Vivianna, you must be hella good at this. Say, why don't you hook me up? Kidding! But in all seriousness though, which one do you prefer?"_

_"I don't know... I'm just going to remain friends with them and see what happens."_

_"Alright. My advice to you would be not to rush anything. But honestly, did you like them kissing you?"_

I knew the answer to this but I didn't want to say it off the bat.

_"Yes."_

_" :3 Well, goodnight then lovely lady! See you again at work!"_

_"See ya."_

With that I put my phone on the charger and stretched out from under the cover. I was wide awake but still sleepy.

Dean.

Seth.

Seth.

Dean.

One's a bad boy. One's a good one.

Wow. I must have hit the jackpot big time.

What Seth did was still ringing in my head a little more than what Dean did though. Seth actually walked in and _pinned _my wrists above my head, kissed me, and said, _"I want you."_

I decided that it would only be right to go out with Seth tomorrow.

Couldn't hurt.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at Seth's apartment door like it would take me to Narnia.

Despite last night, he was still a nice guy and I did want to get to know him more. I slowly gave the door three knocks and stepped back a little.

"Coming!" Seth said from the inside. Soon, he answered the door.

Once again, he was shirtless. Dean needed to get shirtless as well then I would be complete.

Seth's big brown beautiful eyes lit up when he saw me. "Hey, Vivianna! How are you today?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to know if you wanted to head out and do something today?"

"Sure! But right now I have to teach a class at the local CrossFit gym. Would you like to come and watch?"

"Great. Let me grab a shirt and we'll go. Would you like to come in?"

"No. It's alright."

Seth kept his door slightly ajar just in case I changed my mind. He came back out with a CrossFit shirt on that covered his awesome pack.

_SHIT._

Our ride to the place was similar to my conversation with Dean, but Dean did try to avoid somethings. He seemed more private than Seth. But I knew Dean wanted to tell me much more.

Me and Seth talked and got to know each other better. Seth told me he was from Daveport, Iowa. Interesting city, so he said. But like, any dude that looks like him and is from Iowa makes me want to move there.

Seth was a great intructor and a great acrobatic. I've never seen someone do so many flawless ninja flips in my life. I wanted Seth to show me how to do it but I decided against it because I might've broken my neck.

Nope. Don't want to do that.

Seth came to me, a sweaty but delicious mess.

"You want to grab something to eat and see a movie?"

"Sure."

We headed to Pizza Hut to pick up some food. I usually don't eat fast food this much but this was an exception. Seth then took me to a drive-in movie. It may be cliché, but we all have to start somewhere.

I was lost in the moment again I forgot what was happening. We decided to watch This is The End which was funny as hell.

"Oh my goodness that was funny," I said.

I felt hands grab my face and lips lock onto my lips once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth pressed his lips against mine harder. I grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to break the kiss after a while but to no avail. Seth's grip was strong on me. Very strong. Lord knows I wanted to stay like that forever but Dean's face popped up abruptly and I managed to push myself out of Seth's grip.

"Seth-" I began.

"Vivianna, I love you," Seth said without breaking his glare at me. His brown eyes showed lust and love at the same time. Seth wanted me badly. He loved the simple fact a girl like me was his neighbor. But only if he knew that there was somebody else who I wanted equally as him.

"Seth, I think we should be friends. I know you like me tremendously and all, and I like you too, but it's best if we are friends at the moment," I said.

I really hope I didn't hurt his feelings in anyway and I also hoped he understood.

Seth nodded his head slightly.

"I understand, Vivianna. I am not forcing you into anything. I know I walked right into your apartment and kissed you, but..." His voice trailed off.

I placed a hand on his lap.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. That's understandable," I said.

I did need time to think everything through. Seth was here in front of me in the flesh pouring out his feelings while Dean was somewhere thinking about me. I did not want to hurt either of them. Both of them were kind and sweet. I needed to tell Dean that I wanted to remain friends too.

Seth took me back home. Tomorrow, I had work again. I was definitely going to come face to face with Dean again.

I longed to be in Dean's arms once again. I wanted to smell his semi cheap cologne as well. Smart and funny guy he was. I don't ever remember laughing so hard along with somebody before.

The next day, work went more smoothly. Not too many people came into drink so there were people scattered here and there.

"Hey, is that guy here?" Simon asked. I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"No. He isn't," I responded, already preoccupied with something.

"Does that other guy come around?" Simon asked.

"Don't think he's been here before," I said.

"Tell me, how do you plan on telling them that you like them both? You know, you have to say something before it's too late."

"I know. I already one of them. I just have to tell the other when he gets here."

As soon as I said that, I heard a: "Hey Vivi."

I turned around to see Dean smiling at me, showing off his pearly white teeth.

Damn.

"Oh hey, Dean," I said.

Simone smirked and retreated to the back. Good, because if she was gonna say something I was gonna smack her upside her face.

I came from behind the counter and gave Dean a big hug.

"How are you, my lovely lady?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. What brings you here?"

"I decided to stop by and visit you. I bought you a ring."

"You did...what?"

Dean smiled and pulled out a box from his back pocket.

Tears threatened to sting my eyes.

"Dean...you didn't have to do this."

"Anything for you, Vivi. It's a promise ring."

Dean took a diamond ring out of the grey box and gently placed the ring on my left middle finger.

"I love you, Vivianna."

Dean gave me a kiss and embraced me in the biggest bear hug I've ever experienced. I wrapped my arms around Dean's neck and kissed him back with all my might.

We broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

I was lost in his eyes so much I didn't notice a figure coming inside the bar.

My eyes shifted away from Dean's to see a familiar face walk in through the doors.

It was Seth.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean looked at me with concern.

"Vivianna, is something wrong?"

"Um, no, nothing's wrong."

I didn't notice that my mouth was slight agape when I saw Seth walk through the door. I must've been staring for all eternity.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," Dean said.

_THANK BUDDHA._

Once Dean disappeared from sight, I walked over to Seth, who waved at me.

"Hey, Vivianna!"

Me and him hugged.

"How's it going?"

"It's going...great. Just great," I said, nervously.

I wanted to disappear right then and there on sight. My head felt like an air balloon.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

Seth, with the biggest smile, then said, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me this evening?"

"Oh, um, actually, I was going to go directly home after work. But we can go out tomorrow if you'd like?" I said, trying my hardest not to sweat.

"Sounds good to me."

"Just curious, how did you know where to find me?"

"You told me where you worked. Remember?" Seth said. "Did you forget?"

I slapped myself on the head. "I sure did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you told me. I should start coming here more often, huh?" Seth said jokingly.

When he said this, my legs felt like they turned to noodles.

_FUCK MY LIFE!_

Seth and I talked for a little while then he departed to go grocery shopping.

Minutes later, Dean reemerged from the bathroom.

"Hey, pretty lady, I'll be back to swoop you up later, okay?"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," I managed to say.

After work, Dean kept his word and picked me up after work.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No. Not really. What's up?"

" I volunteered to come in tonight and speak to at risk students. I wanted to know if you would like to come?"

Dean told me that he was a counselor at a halfway house for at risk students when we first met. He battled with personal demons of his own and decided to use his story to help young people. Especially them.

"I would love to," I replied.

All the students and pupils loved and adored Dean.

He gave off this aura of being the aloof but not so aloof guy once you got to know him. He was all smiles and his personality showed exactly the type of person he is.

I silently prayed to myself that this, eh, love triangle, between me, Dean, and Seth wouldn't blow out of proportion. Sooner or later I was going to have to tell them both the truth.

I wouldn't know how they would react. I wouldn't know if they would take it lightly or not. I just didn't want to hurt them is all.

I looked at the ring Dean had given me. A promise ring. Something told me Seth would get me something, too. And another chocolate cake at that because I live for chocolate cakes. Or anything chocolate for that matter.

After Dean's lecture, Dean drove me back home. Luckily, Seth's car was nowhere around. He must've gone out somewhere else. It was a good thing, too. I wouldn't have to sneak into my apartment with Dean.

I was reaching into my purse for my keys and pulled them out.

As I unlocked my door, I turned around and said to Dean, "Thanks for taking me out tonight. What you do for others is very kind. I also want to thank you again for the ring."

Dean held my chin into his hand and leaned in.

"You're welcome, darling. It's good to know you feel the same way I do."

I was taken aback by this that I didn't notice I said to him: "Make love to me."


	9. Chapter 9

I layed down on my bed and spread my legs for Dean.

Dean began eating me out.

I never felt anything like it before.

Dean licked my juices flowing out of me rapidly. Dean sucked on my clit which sent me into a frenzy.

"Dean..." I said through short breathes.

Dean grabbed my thighs and kept eating me, not stopping to take a breath for a second.

My legs started to shake but Dean kept a tight grip on me.

"Dean, I'm...I'm close, Dean...aahhh!"

I couldn't hold my orgasm in anymore and yelped out.

I was panting and my legs were still quivering.

Dean kissed me. I tasted my juices on his mouth. His tongue slipped into my mouth and my tongue greeted his.

Dean tasted, oh, so, damn, good.

I'm pretty sure I tasted the same way to him.

Dean stopped kissing me to look into my eyes. I'm sure he saw the extreme lust I had for him.

His blue eyes were piercing into mine's, signaling to me that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. More like us needing each other actually.

"Ready?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

I nodded my head yes. I needed Dean. I wanted Dean. I wanted him so, damn, badly.

Dean slipped on a condom and slowly entered inside of me.

It hurt a little, but it still felt good.

"You okay?" Dean whispered.

I nodded my head again.

With this, me and Dean made love for hours.

Dean grinded into me, sweating as he did so. At first he went slow, then starting to go faster. I wrapped my legs around him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I loved doing that.

Soon, we were both covered in sweat.

Dean tried his best to keep a steady rhythm but the more my walls clenched around him, the more he was close to cumming.

"Shit, Vivianna..." Dean managed to say.

He then picked me up without pulling out me and me still wrapped around him. He sat down on the bed with me still in position and we continued fucking each other.

Our breathes were short and we starting panting.

I then unwraveled myself from Dean and he pulled out.

I positioned myself in the doggystle position. Dean slipped back into me and continued fucking me.

"Shit," Dean said again. "Babe, I can't hold on any longer."

"Me neither..." I said.

Dean pulled out of me and laid be down again. He slipped back inside of me and rapidly fucked me until both me and him reached our climaxes. My walls clenched around him hard, milking his seed out of him.

Dean laid on top of me to try and catch his breath. I was trying to catch my breath too and calm down again.

We ended the night snuggled in each others' arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Currently On Hiatus on Story: Will Resume Soon.**


End file.
